1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting device for a vehicle that is mounted in the vehicle to perform light irradiation.
2. Description of Related Art
In a technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-053277 (JP 2015-053277 A), a scan type lighting device for a vehicle has been suggested. In detail, in the technique described in JP 2015-053277 A, a reflector that rotates in one direction around a rotation axis while reflecting light emitted from a light source is provided. In the reflector, a blade having a shape twisted such that an angle between an optical axis and a reflective surface changes in a circumferential direction around the rotation axis is provided around the rotation axis. Then, the timing at which the light source is turned on or off or change in light emission intensity is synchronized with the rotation of the reflector, whereby a light distribution pattern for a high beam with an arbitrary region where light is shielded is formed.